


Far from the gods

by Thebluefriend



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana) Being A Dick, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Morga the murder mama, Multi, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rebellion, Recovery, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Top Lucio (The Arcana), Trauma, morga is daddy, seriously this is harsh on mc, why is there no morga x mc fanfics smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluefriend/pseuds/Thebluefriend
Summary: Muriel was declared dead. Asra has been captured. Morga is on the run. And Valeria... She met the worst fate out of all.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak, Morga (The arcana)/apprentice, Muriel/Nadia (The Arcana), Portia Devorak/Nahara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Far from the gods

**Author's Note:**

> The Apprentice's name is Valeria, here's a link to her description on Tumblr https://thebluefriend-writes.tumblr.com/post/618454847449153536

His eyes were drifting around her naked body. The eyes of a predator. They pierced through her skin, causing physical pain. She shivered. It's only been a month and she didn't know if she could survive any more torture. His touch burned her skin as his palms traveled up her thin thighs. She hasn't been fed for at least two weeks now. The only people showing her mercy were the good doctor Devorak and his sweet sister, Portia. When Lucio's hand reached her hip, he cooed mockingly.

"Well, my little dove, what do you think of my beautiful palace? Wonderful place, isn't it?" He smirked, pulling her onto his lap. The golden chains around her wrists and ankles rattled, cold metal making her shiver "I was thinking... what would you say about a little tour? I could fuck you in every room, make you scream and bleed wherever I want." She wouldn't dare speak, she knew better by now. If she spoke, she'd get punished. And her life was bad enough as it was. "But... that would be too fun for you, wouldn't it?" He chuckled "You're staying here. In those cold chains for the rest of your days, my little dove."

He undressed her slowly, every move making her whimper. She felt tears run down her cheeks. She was so cold... But that wouldn't stop him.

"Please, my lord..." she mumbled, "show mercy..." Her voice was shaky as she looked into those cold, silver eyes "I'm begging you..."

"And what will I gain from that, my little dove?" he smirked cruelly. As Lucio laid her down on the bed, she felt sick. Her stomach turned,  _ not this again _ . She was already broken, why wouldn't he give her a damn break?!

"Obedience, my lord." she spoke through her cries "Utter and complete obedience." Something changed in him. This was what he wanted after all. She smiled at him softly and gently ran her slender fingers over his shoulders. He exhaled shakily, already rock hard. Was he actually considering giving her a bit of space?

"Very well then, my little dove. Tonight is the last time for the weak. I'll go gentle on you, so be grateful." Valeria couldn't possibly express her relief and happiness. When she felt his lips on her soft neck, she wasn't as afraid. He did as promised, each kiss and suck were more delicate, making her let out shy sounds of approval and pleasure. Lucio smirked as his hand traveled down Valeria's body, grabbing her ass. The move made her shiver, but she just clenched her teeth. She knew he wanted her to spread her legs, but she decided to tease, squeezing her thighs together. The man noticed that "Playing hard to get, my little dove, huh?" he bit down on her neck. She hated that, whimpering quietly before spreading her legs. "That's what I thought." When he pushed inside he was slow, but it hurt like always. She let out a sob of pain as he started moving, increasing his pace with every second. It was far from gentle, but he wasn't as brutal. He grunted, pushing deep into her. "Fuck- you're tight."

"J-just like you like it, my lord." she looked away at his poor dogs who had to watch everything. With tears rolling down her cheeks she reached out to them, but he pinned her hands above her head with his golden gauntlet. A whimper of pain escaped her throat as his thrusts became rougher and sloppier, signing he was about to come undone inside her. Her eyes screwed shut as he released, slowing down before pulling out. He was panting above her, like always. Poor stamina he had. When he finally caught his breath, he pushed her off the bed. The chains rattled as her body hit the floor. Valeria crawled away to her small blanket, collecting scraps of fabric Lucio dared call her clothes on the way. This is the best she could get, so she didn't complain. As the door slammed shut, Mercedes and Melchoir came to curl up around her. She was the only person, other than Lucio, they accepted. The warmth they gave her probably saved her life. She ran her fingers through Mercedes' fur as the door opened again. It was Julian who came in, along with his sister. Valeria smiled, too tired to speak.

"You poor girl... you need to eat something." Portia sat down next to Valeria as Julian wrapped his coat around her. They both started fussing over her as she ate what Portia brought her. For taking care of her they both could get hanged. She was grateful to have them. When Julian inspected her body, she fell asleep in his arms. 

***

"You can't treat her like that, Lucenzo!" Julian yelled at his friend. He was fed up with how he treated others. "Leave her alone! You broke her, job done, just stop!"

"Oh, but Jules~" He smirked. That fucking bastard. "She's too fun to play with. And I know for a fact my mother will be furious when she finds out what happened to her precious replacement child." He laughed. He dared to laugh at the poor girl's pain. He was a monster. But what was even worse, he was right. Morga will be furious when she finds out what he did. Julian hasn't seen her since she ran from the battle. He hoped she was already planning how to rescue Vesuvia. She had to... she was their only hope. Valeria's only hope.

"At least give her a break! Or maybe you want to go around fucking a corpse?!" He turned on his heel, about to leave, but something stopped him. Cold metal wrapping around his neck. He got Lucio angry, but he didn't care. He won't have the guts to harm him.

"Don't. Speak. To. Me. This. Way. Ever. Again."

"Or what? You'll kill the only doctor who never tried to purposely bring your demise sooner? Or the only man who dares to call himself your friend even though you're a total piece of shit?" The pressure from his neck disappeared and he left, leaving Lucio alone with his thoughts.


End file.
